onmyojifandomcom-20200223-history
Archives/China/2017/05
Chapter of Current World Gathering begins |-| 26/05 = Important Updates 1. Arena time lengthened: Mon-Fri now 11:00-13:00, 20:00-22:00; Sat/Sun are 10:00-13:00, 20:00-23:00. Designer perspective: We lengthened the time after receiving a lot of feedback regarding having more time for PVP, also in consideration of everyone's attempts to climb during the weekend, we've also delegated more time for PVP. 2. Shikigami Dance Support Event extended to 2017.6.2 24:00. Designer perspective: In consideration of letting more player experience the interesting dances of shikigami, we've decided to extend the event duration. 3. Added client update notice and reward, popup will appear upon login to upgrade to latest version, upon completion will reward 50 beads (needs to be level >=15, players that have already upgraded will also receive reward). Designer perspective: We hope for everyone to be playing on the newest version for the best experience, as well as to solve some issues regarding compability. Experience Improvements ' 1. Oumagatoki reward improvement: The Guild orders, personal orders, stamina, and gold dropped from defeating collective boss will be relegated to Oumagatoji main interface right side where daruma is. Now you just have to do 4 Oumagatoki explorations daily (without completing incident) for these rewards. Designer perspective: In consideration of some players who are unable to get to the boss in time or cannot find any bosses nearby, we've decided to change the method to get these rewards, so players can enjoy Oumagatoki as well as garnering rewards. Furthermore, we are urgently adding more incidents, for more surprises to the players. 2. Cross-server friends improvement: Now able to see cross-server friends' shikigami, picture wall, and like and leave comments. We hope cross-server and own server friends functionality will be similar for more fun. 3. Improved Kaguyahime skill display: Her face is no longer covered by her health bar. 4. Improved Seimei "Kototama: Bind" skill motion tempo, for better appearance. 5. Improved how phones without gyroscope can successfully engage in "Current World Bounty" as well as "Oumagatoki", with the method of: "After a while, target automatically appears in vicinity of screen area". 'Problem Fixes' # Fixed Shouzu "Current" skill recovering target life, calculations for critical and critical damage should be using Shouzu's own attributes, before it was calculated as target's. # Fixed how cross-server friends could not spar. # Fixed how chat window during battle was able to jump to AR bounty interface. # Fixed Kouchuu Shoujo being hard to select as a target in battle. # Fixed how at certain angles tapping on a shikigami obscures the health bar. # Fixed when there are too much biography unlocked shikigami, changing courtyard shikigami could cause instant crash. |-| 20/05 = Important Updates 1. Meeting of chance! Oumagatoki is now available! Availability: 5.20 after maintenance, daily 17:00~20:00 CST * Player has to be level 15 or up, and Oumagatoki can be accessed through the Village. * There will be personal incidents and shared incidents which are cross-server bosses. * Must upgrade client to 1.0.19+ :Look at 5.15's update for more information. 2. Current World Bounty Mechanism Availability: 5.20 after maintenance * Bounty Seal will have chance to give a Current World Bounty. 3. New Shikigami Availability: 5.20 after maintenance * New SSR shikigami Higanbana * New SR Hako no Shoujo They can be gained through the normal pathways. 4. Skin Shop Stock On sale: 5.20 after maintenance * New Kyuuketsuhime skin "Purple Fur Aqua Stain" (by contest winner 黑猫卿) 5. Shikigami AR Dance Mechanism Availability: 5.20 after maintenance * Go to illustrations and enter via the "Dance Fan" * Some summon circles are available in certain game events so stay tuned. 6. "Great African Onmyouji" Achivement Rewards Upgraded! * Added additional reward of SSR shikigami summon scroll to randomly summon a SSR. * Those who have already achieved this will receive through in-game mail. 7. Refreshed Map Availability: 5.20 after maintenance * The LBS map is now 3D style. * It's supposed to correspond with real map. * Must upgrade client to 1.0.20+ 8. Rare Records Instance: Apex of the Storm is now available Availability: 5.20 after maintenance * Newly added Ootengu Rare Record Instance. * Clearing 7/8/9/10 floors gives Mysterious Amulet, 4-star white daruma, black daruma, and Ootengu's special edition skin "High Clouds of the Lofty Heavens". * Beware of special mechanisms! 9. Partial Cross-server Mechanism now available! Realm of Gathering Training mode is out of preview Availability: 5.20 after maintenance, 11:00~12:00 and 20:00~21:00 CST daily * Just reach rank 2 to participate. * Rank reset rules: Rankings will not reset weekly. Those in rank 6 and above will drop 50 points if don't participate in 2 days. Cross-server friends now available! Availability: 5.20 after maintenance * All areas can make friends, chat, and spar. 10. Bonus: "10 Day Thanksgiving Gifts" This event will be available to players in all servers that are level 15 and up. Event duration: 5.20 after maintenance ~ 5.29, distributed through mail 18:00 CST daily. * Details are: ::5.20: 30K gold, 1 mysterious amulet ::5.21: 50 beads, 1 white daruma ::5.22: 30K gold, 50 beads, 1 4-star white daruma ::5.23: 1 blue daruma, 50 ofuda ::5.24: 30K gold, 1 mysterious amulet ::5.25: 30K gold, 1 white daruma ::5:26: 1 blue daruma, 50 beads ::5.27: 1 mysterious amulet, 1 blue daruma ::5.28: 1 mysterious amulet, 1 white daruma ::5.29: 30K gold, 1 mysterious amulet 11. Event: "The Talented Kids" - Shikigami dance support event begins Event duration: 5.20 after maintenance ~ 5.27 * During the event, clear exploration, awakening, Soul, and youki fuuin instances to drop shikigami dance support ballots, and use it to support your favorite shikigami a well as get a random reward, when all servers tally up to a certain milestone, the shikigami's dance summon circle will be unlocked. * Dance summon circle can be seen in Illustrations' Dance Fan. 12. Event: "Daruma Wishing" Event duration: 5.20 after maintenance ~ 6.02 * Clear awakening, Soul,and bounty seal to get daruma cards, getting enough daruma cards lets you exchange them for daruma. * All cards will be recycled at the end so be sure to exchange in time. 13. Event: "Completing Dailies Gives Current World Amulet" Event duration: 5.21 ~ 5.25 * During event, completing daily missions gives a current world amulet. 14. Event: "Summoning for Current World Amulet" Event duration: 5.20 after maintenance ~ 5.26 * During event, use mysterious amulets, beads, and current world amulets to summon shikigami, every 10 pulls will reward 1 current world amulet. 15. Newly Added 10 Pull Function Event duration: 5.20 after maintenance * When using mysterious amulets to summon, there is now a option for "single pull" and for "double pull" to speed up summoning. 16. Shop Interface Update * Shop interface has been updated to show a Heian Shop District. 17. New IAPs in Shop Event duration: 5.20 after maintenance, only available the day of * Soaring in Box Soul Gift. ::Includes: Current world amulet x3, Soaring in Box avatar frame x1, random 6-star Mitama x1, beads x150. * Scarlet Flower Bead Gift. Availability: 5.20 after maintenance ~ 6.19 23:59 CST Includes: beads x4000, Scarlet Flower avatar frame x1, black daruma x1, 4-star white daruma x2, gold x100K * Gathering Amulet Gift Bag Availability: 5.20 after maintenance ~ 6.19 23:59 CST Includes: mysterious amulet x20, 4-star white daruma x1, beads x200, gold x50K * Gathering Bead Gift Bag Availability: 5.20 after maintenance ~ 6.19 23:59 CST Includes: beads x700, white daruma x1, blue daruma x2, gold x20K * Friend fortune bag has been readded and is available 5.20 after maintenance - 5.26, onmyouji can send via friends interface, the sender receives 30 beads and the receiver gets a mysterious gift, including Current World Amulet. Sending this IAP will increase close friend kizuna progress Return Benefits 1. Friend Recall Function * Availability: 5.20 after maintenance * Players who are >= level 30 can attempt to recall close friends that have been offline for over 7 days. If recall is successful then you can receive rewards * Recalled friends must login within 12 hours to get rewards. If several friends recall the same friend, rewards will be split. 2. Regrouping at Miyako * Event duration: 5.20 after maintenance - 5.26 * Inactive players (haven't logged in after 5.12 0:00 and >= level 15 at that time) can receive rewards if login during event * After login, fill in the ID of an active (and >= level 15) friend to bind * If no active friends fit criteria, can choose to bind with other active players after friending them * After binding, complete the determined missions in a party with binded player, both parties will get friend/party bonus as well as daily rewards (gold, beads, Soul drop rate up, gourmet kekkai cards etc.) * For more details consult the Wishing Rack's "Regrouping at Miyako" lantern New Area Available * Availability: 5.20 10:00 * All platform area "Deep Feelings, Close Friendship" is now open, iOS, Netease Android, and sub-version Android users can enter, there are also pre-registration bonuses to get. Experience Improvements # Weekend paper dolls' Soul/awakening drop rate up bonuses can now be redeemed any time before the refresh the following week. # Raised kekkai card "Within the Umbrella Room" gold rewards quantity # Updated login screen server selection interface, adding function to choose major area on world map # When leveling shikigami in Shikigami Records, overflowed experience will be saved and added to the shikigami after star up. Experience overflowed from reaching level 40 max will not be kept. # Bounty Seal shikigami random shard rewards now added Korouka, Sakura no Sei, Hannya, Aobouzu, Yasha, Kurodouji, Shirodouji, Enenra, China, Itsumade. # Increased amount of people that Guild leader's recruitment announcement can reach. # Added protection for 6-star shikigami, they cannot be returned nor used as fodder # Improved display of Soul in shop purchase, attributes will not be obscured # Improved selection of shikigami before battle: Shikigami Records now have "commonly used" option, shikigami designated as "commonly used" will have display priority in list for before battle, kekkai defense, and Soul selection interface, as well as have last priority in shrine and nurture interface. # Removed chat display banner for Shikigami Delegation to add ease to refer to rules. # Lowered difficulty of Shikigami Delegation, also, using multiple copies of recommended shikigami will increase success rate now # Improved Shikigami Delegation rewards details for success, removing awakening mats and adding gold. # Shortened time needed for missions in Shikigami Delegation. # Improved Shikigami Delegation shikigami selection order, shikigami are now ordered in terms of success rate increase. # Added share function when receiving African-related achievement. # Shikigami Records interface improvement. # Cross-server friends interface improvement. # Added chat functionality in team channel for same/cross-server sparring with friends. # Adjusted lantern placement of different gameplay mechanisms in the Village for ease of access. # Soul altar can now accept 100 Soul at once # Once again, when amount of Soul exceeds 6000, player will receive notification. (contact customer service for batch processing if there are too many Soul) Problem Fixes # Fixed coop arena's issue of points staying if player doen't come online for a long time # Fixed missing special effects with Kyusetsuuhime's "Blood Anger" skill # Adjusted proportions of dark Divine Dragon. # Fixed mismatched details with Tesso's awakened model and art. # Fixed the sharing of shikigami received through mail to Weibo, where the default text had problems # Fixed Kamaitachi skin "Moe Itachi's Childishness" which was missing special edition tag # Fixed ability to repeatedly choose the same shikigami in Shikigami Delegation Gameplay Adjustments The "Kiou Search" and "Youkai Repulsion" mechanisms will have the following changes: "Kiou Search" will be eliminated and associated rewards will be moved to Oumagatoki's incident rewards. "Youkai Repulsion" will be eliminated and associated rewards will be moved to Oumagatoki's incident rewards. Availability: 20/05/2017 after maintenance Reasoning: Ever since game came online, lots of feedback regarding "Kiou Search" was received, due to the limitations of the mechanism, success rate of forming team is not that high; shikigami shard drop rates were also low, and gave players bad experience, so they're unwilling to participate. Furthermore, the current "Youkai Repulsion" takes place during noon and nighttime, impacting some onmyouji's resting time, and since the battle does not require strategy, it's not fun either. We hope that all the gameplay mechanisms will be fun for everyone, and to eliminate meaningless obligatory gameplay mechanisms, and add mechanisms that require cooperation, so we decided to get rid of "Kiou Search" and "Youkai Repulsion", and move their improved rewards (included Guild Orders) to the incidents from Oumagatoki. Now, you need only to participate in the evening for lots of rewards. Thanks for all the suggestions, we will be sure to improve and deliver, so that everyone can have a fun time gaming. Balance Adjustments Foreword We've always tried to create a balanced playing environment, encouraging players to build their unique formations, bringing out the variety of battle strategies. After many considerations regarding the current situation with Arena and the game's balance, we will adjust some shikigami's skills in stages. More, players whose shikigami skills' (Soul) changes have been impacted will be compensated. Compensation will be for shikigami that reached the criteria before 5.19 21:30. COmpensation will begin after maintenance and finish within 3 days, please be patient. Mechanism Adjustments 1. Arena Judgement Flag Speed Adjustment * Explanation: The flag's speed has been adjusted, thus the rate at which damage increases and healing decreases is raised. * Designer perspective: Current Arena tempo is quite slow, to quicken the pace the flag's speed was adjusted. 2. Arena Adjustments * Punishment mechanism for those intentionally prolonging game time: If such behaviour persists for 3 turns, action time will be cut in 5 second intervals, must be recovered with 5 turns of normal play. Progress Bar Improvement * Explanation: Fixed some errors regarding the progress bar. * Designer explanation: Due to imprecise calculations, there was a degree of error with the progress bar from before, so now they've been righted. Some PVE instances (i.e. Soul 10) have relaxed speed requirements, and some speeds in PVP will also change. Shikigami Adjustments 1. Shishio * Skills adjustments: "Power of the Forest": Shishio uses the power of the forest to summon vine to attack 1 enemy, dealing 120% attack damage; lowering target's effect resistance by 20, lasting 2 turns. "Life without Cease" (awakening added skill): Every turn, Shishio will be strengthened, with 20% for enemy's daze, freeze, sleep, silence, confusion, transformation, taunt, sealing effect etc. to be reflected to a random enemy. Whenever enemy releases a onibi-consuming skill, Shishio's progress bar +20%. "Deer Horn Rush": Shishio directs all youki into deer horns attacking enemy at full power, dealing 191% attack damage. When transformed, can rush a maximum of 3 people (rushing same target -40% damage each time), additionally pushing back 40% of target's progress bar. If target's progress bar is pushed to the end then daze them for 1 turn. At the same time, Shishio's transform loses 1 layer and will not be added at the end of the turn. * Designer perspective: We hope he will be a strong support. Thus we gave him the design to have chance to move when enemy uses onibi. At the same time, the transformation being able to daze and reflect control effect will strengthen the control ability of players going second. 2. Ootengu * Skill adjustments: "Feathers of Iron": Ootengu has attack +15% and critical damage +15% on his turn. Outside of his turn, Ootengu has immunity to 1 skill or Soul with freezing, daze, sleep, transform, silence, taunt, confusion, entanglement effect. * Designer perspective: We hope he will be a brilliant attacker different from the rest. Outside of his turn we hope that he has greater self-protective ability, so we set a one-time immunity against control for him (note that this is immunity to skill for one-time and not debuff chance, thus Yuki Onna's skill counts as once), while on his turn he'll have greater output ability, so that he can perform better in PVP and PVE. 3. Arakawa no Nushi * Skill adjustment: Lowered chance of "Devour" skill devouring 0 buffs on target. * Designer perspective: Hope that this will be more effective when attacking buffed targets. '4. Ryoumenbotoke' * Skill adjustment: "Wrathful Gaze": When the thunder god of Ryoumenbotoke attacks the enemy, -18% defense; when the wind god attacks, -18% enemies' attack. * Designer perspective: By strengthening the debuff effect of the passive skill, the attack debuff becomes more evident. '5. Yuki Onna' * Skill adjustment: "Blizzard": Lv. 3 becomes "8% (+effect accuracy) to lower target's speed by 10 for 2 turns" and lv. 5 becomes "lowering chance is 16% (+effect accuracy)" * Designer perspective: Due to Yuki Onna's negative experience in PVP, it goes against the turn-based ideology of the game, so "Blizzard" has been reworked to make Yuki Onna a more balanced group control. * Compensation explanation: 6 star Yuki Onna: 2 black daruma, 10 mysterious amulets, 1 6-star shikigami conversion scroll (good for 30 days) 5 star Yuki Onna: 200 beads, 3 mysterious amulets, 1 5-star conversion scroll (good for 30 days) (Shikigami Conversion ticket can be used in Raising -> Conversion of 5/6 star shikigami function) (The 2 shikigami for conversion will have stars and levels switched, and skill levels stay unchanged. White daruma cannot be converted.) 6. Ame Onna * Skill adjustment: "Sky's Tears": Ame Onna has 100% (+effect accuracy) chance to lower all enemies' speed by 20 for 2 turns, as well as dispel 2 buffs, every ally can have maximum of 4 debuffs dispelled, and each debuff dispel chance is 67%. * Designer perspective: Ame Onna is undoubtedly a very strong dispel-type shikigami, and her victory is very high. Considering the balance, we've decided to rework her skill. Ame Onna retains her unique passive and speed lowering ability, and no longer has 100% chance to dispel debuffs, however when debuffs are stacked she may show better performance. * Compensation explanation: 6-star Ame Onna: 2 black daruma, 10 mysterious amulets, 1 6-star conversion scroll (good for 30 days) 5-star Ame Onna: 200 beads, 3 mysterious amulets, 1 5-star conversion scroll (good for 30 days) 7. Jorougumo * Skill adjustment: "Devouring Heart, Feasting Marrow": Jorougumo deals 127% AOE attack damage, with 20% (+ effect accuracy) chance to daze, and +1% chance to base daze (from 0.5%) every 5 points of speeed; and +25% damage to units faster than Jorougumo, +2.5% damage (from 1.25%) for every 10 points of speed. * Designer perspective: Readjustment of effects from speed difference and changed description to reflect that. '8. Kijo Momiji' * Skill adjustment: "Exploding Curse": Enemy dying with red maple doll attached will cause all red maple dolls to explode, every red maple will deal 60% of Kijo Momiji's attack damage to surrounding enemies. * Designer perspective: Kijo Momiji's core output mechanism lies in killing enemies with dolls affixed to cause explosions, because the kill is hard to achieve, the reward from this mechanism is rather low; we decided to strengthen the reward from each killing, to drastically increase Kijo Momiji's might when wrapping up. '9. Doujo' * Skill adjustment: "Life's Sacrifice": Doujo sacrifice's 20% of current health to heal others for 20% of Doujo's max health, when Doujo's health drops below 30%, healing will also be effective on herself. After awakening, +20% effect resistance at the same time as healing. * Designer perspective: Doujo, as a healing shikigami, does not heal a lot and needs to reduce her own health, so the staying power is quite weak, thus we've decided to increase how much Doujo can heal each time, and to heal herself when health is low, to increase survivability. 'Mitama Adjustments' 1. Jizou no Zou, Sou, Kagamihime, Gyokuju and Hangonkou * Adjustment explanation: The chance to trigger the 4-set effect of these Soul (when attacked) will lower 60% when against targets in "taunt" state. Adjustments to effect description; Adjustments to R rarity shikigami Tanukineko, Heiyou, N rarity Amanojaku Aka's skill description, adjustments to Setsuuyukon, Mouryou no Hako, Makuragaeshi, Shourei, Miyou and Hangonkou's 4-set effect description, clarifying the above skills and effects affected by effect accuracy. * Designer perspective: Considering the overwhelming amount of attacks received due to taunt, the activation rate of Soul triggering on attack was higher than expected, we chose to undergo some balance adjustments. * Compensation explanation: Considering how taunt-type shikigami's Soul adjustments will affect their use, we've decided to compensate all those taunt-type related shikigami, taunt-type shikigami include Heiyou, Tanukineko and Amanojaku Aka, compensation are as follows: 6-star: 1 6-star conversion scroll (good for 30 days) 5-star: 1 5-star conversion scroll (good for 30 days) 2. Hari Onna *Adjustment explanation: Strengthened Hari Onna Soul, can now partake in arena flag's damage buff (other buffs still have no effect). * Designer perspective: Hari Onna is rather weak in the current arena situation, so for the sake of balance we strengthened this offensive Soul, so that it can perform better in later rounds. |-| 15/05 = New Gameplay Mechanism :These will be previewed features and only available on some servers, when it's improved it will be released in all servers. Oumagatoki is now availabe. Use AR to search for shikigami in the real world and participate in cross-server boss challenge! Onmyouji that are level 15 and above can head to Village and Oumagatoki to search and challenge. In Exploration, players will have "personal incidents" and "collective incidents" which are cross-server collective bosses. Cross-server collective bosses are either "normal" or "rare" difficulty (currently there are only "rare" bosses), they are quite strong but offer ample rewards, so many onmyouji have to participate in order to defeat them. Cross-server collective bosses will be shared to the LBS map, and players in the vicinity can directly participate (cross-server) as well as invite friends who aren't nearby. Availability: 17:00-21:00 daily After 20:00 CST, onmyouji will not be able to find new incidents, but ones that are already discovered can still be participated in. After 21:00 CST, the path to Oumagatoki will close. Servers: 网易-永生之谜, 桂之馥, 网易-相伴相随 Reminder: the Oumagatoki feature is just a preview version so the rewards are not as rich as the release version. Gameplay Adjustments :These gameplay adjustments are only available on some servers, when it's optimised it will be released to all servers. For servers with Oumagatoki, the "Kiou Search" and "Youkai Repulsion" mechanisms will have the following changes: "Kiou Search" will be eliminated and associated rewards will be moved to Oumagatoki's incident rewards. "Youkai Repulsion" will be eliminated and associated rewards will be moved to Oumagatoki's incident rewards. Servers: 网易-永生之谜, 桂之馥, 网易-相伴相随 Availability: 17/05/2017 14:00 CST onwards Reasoning: Ever since game came online, lots of feedback regarding "Kiou Search" was received, due to the limitations of the mechanism, success rate of forming team is not that high; shikigami shard drop rates were also low, and gave players bad experience, so they're unwilling to participate. Furthermore, the current "Youkai Repulsion" takes place during noon and nighttime, impacting some onmyouji's resting time, and since the battle does not require strategy, it's not fun either. We hope that all the gameplay mechanisms will be fun for everyone, and to eliminate meaningless obligatory gameplay mechanisms, and add mechanisms that require cooperation, so we decided to get rid of "Kiou Search" and "Youkai Repulsion", and move their improved rewards (included Guild Orders) to the incidents from Oumagatoki. Now, you need only to participate in the evening for lots of rewards. Thanks for all the suggestions, we will be sure to improve and deliver, so that everyone can have a fun time gaming. Note: the above servers will still receive notifications regarding "Youkai Repulsion" Experience Improvement # Real Name Verification process has been improved. |-| 13/05 = Regarding Real Name Verification As a legal requirement, from May onwards, players who have not yet done the real name verification will no longer be able to game normally. To avoid impacting the game experience, it is advised to perform verification by 2017.5.20. From today onwards, if player enters the game and sees the "Real Name Verification" popup, please fill it out. This is purely for recordkeeping and is unrelated to account info. Those who have completed the real name verification for the first time will receive 200 beads. Important Updates 1. New Story Chapter 22 "Yamata no Orochi's Conspiracy" is now available, clear chapter 21 and reach level 42 to challenge it, completion will unlock the corresponding exploration stage. 2. Ootengu Secret Record Instance "Apex of the Storm" that was planned to be released in this update will be delayed to the next update. In apology for this, the level 7 reward of 1 Mysterious Amulet will be adjusted to 2. 3. Kingyouhime Availability Kingyouhime will be added to the card pool, and at the same time will also be available to be obtained via shards from Hyakki Yakou and guild wishing. 4. Hotarugusa's New Skin Hotarugusa new skin "Come Fortune, Come Treasure" (from a skin design contest winner Yu Yao Wan) is now available in the skin shop. 5. Mitama Box in Shop Shop now has the May Soul box, where 1 specific 6-star Soul can be purchased. Availability: 13/05/2017, 14/05/2017. Limit of 3 per day. 6. Shrine Shop Refresh Shrine will refresh on 15/05/2017 at 0, it will have: 2 5-star white daruma, 4 4-star white daruma, 1 black daruma. 7. "Heian Music Festival" Event Begins Event duration: 13.05.2017 after maintenance ~ 18/05/2017 During event, share the event page to WeChat friend circle or to a friend, first share for the day gives 50 support points, and friends can support the shikigami stage in the WeChat page to give you additional support points (daily max of 300), support points can be used to draw rewards ingame, and to win Musical Kekkai Cards, white Daruma, and Mysterious Amulets. For more details go to Courtyard's Wishing Rack's Music Festival lantern. Improvement Changes # If Goryou instance battle is unsuccessful, the key to the Goryou Realm is not consumed. # N shikigami shards will be excluded from Bounty Seal rewards' random high rank shards. # Battle replay videos now has "All Time Ranking" to preserve popular videos. # Improved Bond interface's progress bar display # The system-recommended friends will now display info # Yamata no Orochi's Scale item grade has been changed to purple. Problem Fixes # Fixed Soul instance's Yamata no Orochi's "Bearing Down" skill's single-target attack failing to trigger Teikon. # Fixed Dark Divine Dragon's Goryou instance where Teikon would not trigger when equipped on some shikigami. # Fixed Soul 5-2's Hitotsume Kozou being unable to be summoned with Shirodouji's "Gathering Spirit" skill. # Fixed chance of abnormalities with Seimei's defensive kekkai when allies receive AOE heal. # Fixed Kyusetsuuhime's "Bloody Embrace" skill getting reflected to death with "Vajra Sutra" or "Kagamihime" would result in her disappearing once revived. # Fixed how if Susabi is reflected to death by "Kagamihime" in illusionary realm, the realm did not disappear. |-| 06/05 = 1. Guild Benefits Added Guild shop now has Soul and awakening 1 hour rateup (same as what you receive on weekends), can be purchased once per week for the entire guild by the leader or vice leader. Reminder: you have to be a part of a guild for a certain amount of time before being eligible. 2. Lengthened Coop Arena Time Now 14:00 until 17:00 CST during weekends. 3. Event: "Hanami Journey Issue 2" Skin Drop Collection for Onmyouji Skin Event duration: 06/05/2017 after maintenance ~ 20/06/2017 23:59 CST Events Lantern > Event Page. 4. Event: "Harvest Year, Exploration Monsters Extra Drops!" Event duration: 06/05/2017 after maintenance~08/05/2017 23:59 CST During event, all exploration monsters will carry additional drop effect, so challenge them according to needs. 5. Rare Scroll Pupil now has Mitama Gift Box! Use the Orochi Scales drops in Soul 10 to exchange for a random 6-star Soul, limited to 3 per week, maximum of 50 scales can be held, no more will be received after reaching the limit. 6. Nearby Channel has been changed to all servers Now onmyouji of different areas can converse in the channel. (excluding preview, TW, and JP ver) New Gameplay Mechanisms :Methods listed below are previews and only available in certain servers, will be released in all servers later on. 1. Realm of Gathering opened, Cross-Server Practice Mode is available on some servers! If you reach rank 6 on your server, you can participate in cross-server arena. This mode uses new matchmaking algorithms and points system for a global ranking. Availability: Daily 11:00~12:00 CST, 20:00~21:00 CST Servers: Android "梅之寒", iOS "桂之馥", dual-platform "相伴相随" Reminder: this is just a preview, official version will be released to all servers. 2. Cross-Server Friends! Cross-server friends can chat and spar. Servers: Android "梅之寒", iOS "桂之馥", dual-platform "相伴相随" Experience Improvements # Guild improvement: If the guild has less than 20 members and 14 don't login, guild will automatically disband. # Kekkai card setting and fostering process has been improved. # Friends list order has been improved, close friends are now at the top. # Ordering of shikigami before battle has been improved. # Fixed how points are calculated wrong if game is closed during Coop Arena. # Fixed "Master of Miyako" avatar frame obscuring messages. # Improved mutual adding of friends after battle is finished. # Fixed weekend Arena time display error. # To maintain fluidity of game experience, the max number of Soul has been limited to 6000: if number exceeds this, you will not receive any more Soul. If number of Soul is approaching the limit you will receive a notification, limit will be enforced soon; extra Soul can be converted to Gold through Altar. (contact customer service for batch processing if you already have too much Soul) # To maintain a better game environment, thorough review will be given to offensive language. During Arena, after reporting and checking, the offending person will be blocked from sending messages and from leaving comments in spaces for a set amount of time. # Improved information display of friend recommendation interface.